Draco Malfoy et les prophéties
by Keesica
Summary: En revenant à Poudlard après la fin de la guerre, Draco ne pensait pas que les prophéties de Madame Trealawnay changeraient autant sa vie. Surtout qu'il pensait vraiment être amoureux de Pansy….
1. Chapter 1

**Je me lance dans une fiction DRARRY, je dois avouer que c'est difficile de trouver un sujet un peu original x)**

**J'espère que vous allez apprécié ce prologue :/**

**Il doit rester des erreurs, je suis désolée ._.**

Prologue :

En ce doux mois de Janvier, Draco Malfoy se baladait dans les couloirs du château, Pansy accrochée à son bras. Après la guerre, le petit groupe d'amis qu'étaient Draco, Pansy, Blaise et Théo avaient essayé de passer outre les préjugés et diverses insultes qui circulaient sur eux, en revenant la tête haute à Poudlard. Contre toute attente, personne ne les avait mis à l'écart, rien n'avait changé. Malgré les apparences ils avaient été très touchés par la guerre, voir leurs camarades avec qui ils participaient aux cours depuis plusieurs années se faire assassiner sous leurs yeux ne les avaient pas réjouit, au contraire. Malgré cela, ils avaient essayé de reprendre leurs images presque froides et avaient repris leurs habitudes au sein de Poudlard. Lancer des remarques sarcastiques contre les gryffondors, surtout trois en particulier, avait beaucoup manqué à Draco.

Bref, la routine avait repris ses droits dans les couloirs du château et personne ne s'en plaignait…

Point de vue Draco : 

Le premier cour de la journée est celui de divination, je hais ce cour, la prof est complètement… en fait il n'y a pas de mots, c'est une idiote, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander comment quelqu'un comme elle peut enseigner ici. Aujourd'hui encore elle aborde son espèce de chevelure bouclée louche et ses hideuses lunettes… quoi qu'elle sont toujours mieux que celles de Potter. Je m'asseoit à côté de Pansy tout en posant une main sur son genoux, Trealawnay nous coupe dans notre '' échange'' avec sa voix insupportable :

Ce trimestre çi nous allons voir à quoi peut servir la divination dans l'amouuuuuuuuur ! La perception des sentiments peut nous étonner, parfois on peut penser aimer d'une certaine façon alors que… Non… (Sa voix avait pris des petites intonations désespérées) Nous allons prendre un couple en exemple, et si il est intéressant nous allons voir plusieurs… révélations à leur sujet. Bien, qui est en couple ici ?

Je regarde rapidement la salle et constate qu'il n'y a que deux couples qui lève la main, autrement dit : Pansy et moi ainsi que Dean et Seamus. La prof nous regarde tour à tour un instant avant de se diriger vers nous. Elle se penche vers notre boule de cristal et esquisse un sourire presque sadique en se retournant vers moi…

Mon garçon, vous vous trompez ! Vos sentiments ne sont pas feints mais vous les dirigez vers la mauvaise personne….

Elle prend un air désolée avant de se mettre à déblatérer sur la perception de l'amour à travers les siècles. Elle est vraiment cinglée ! Je regarde Pansy et remarque qu'elle me lance un regard indéchiffrable, comme si elle était au courent de ce que la vieille folle pense.

Nous allons donc nous pencher sur le couple de votre ami durant ce trimestre, il m'a l'air intéressant !

A ce moment là, je ne voulais qu'une chose : La bouffer ! Elle n'a pas le droit de foutre tout ce que j'ai construit avec Pansy en l'air juste avec ses élans de folie !

**Voilà, A vrai dire c'est ma première fiction sur Harry Potter, alors je ne suis pas très sur, en plus j'ai du mal à me servir du site ._.**

**Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? je continue ou je m'en vais retrouver mes anciens fandoms ? **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce prologue :/**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Voilà le chapitre ****1, merci beaucoup au personnes qui ont commenté, j'espère que cette suite ( qui arrive très tardivement ) va vous plaire :) **

**Je dois admettre que je galère pour utiliser le site u_u**

**Bonne Lecture ~**

Chapitre 1 :

Je ne comprenais pas, Pansy avait l'air totalement d'accord avec ce que disait cette folle : '' Je le savais Draco, un jour ou l'autre, je savais que tu allais t'en rendre compte, tu te voilais la face depuis trop longtemps ''. Je vais lui voiler autre chose moi, elle va voir ! Et ce foutu Potter qui se marrait dans son coin ! Quel idiot ! J'étais tellement vexé que j'avais passé la journée à faire la tête… mais ça ne se voyait pas, car j'avais la même tête que d'habitude. En fin d'après midi j'avais décidé d'aller voler, cette sensation de liberté me permet toujours de décompresser après des heures penchées sur les bouquins de cours. Je vole autour du château, admirant par la même occasion la vue qui s'offre à moi, une petite heure. Je commence à sentir des picotements au niveau de mes jambes, signe que la fatigue me gagne, et me pose sur la colline qui domine le parc. La brise du soir soulève doucement mes cheveux blonds et me fait frissonner, mais je ne bouge pas, je me sens tellement vivant en cet instant… Mais mon moment de tranquillité est coupé par une voix que je pourrais reconnaître entre milles, cette même voix qui m'en fait voir de belle chaque année, cette voix qui appartient à celui que j'ai détesté pendant longtemps…

- Malfoy ?

- Potter…

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Et bien, je cherchais un moment de tranquillité, loin de cette ambiance dégoulinante de niaiserie qui règne à l'école, mais il se trouve que certains parasites m'empêchent de le trouver…

- Je t'ai connu plus sympathique, ces derniers temps…

- Parce que j'y étais contraint.

- Alors… Tu ne me supportes vraiment pas ? Genre… Pas du tout ?

- On va dire que tu trouves toujours le truc qui m'irrite, mais tu n'y peux rien après tout…

- Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade.

- Alors tu pensais mal, cela ne m'étonne pas de toi, ça n'a jamais été ton fort après tout.

Je n'attends pas sa réponse et me lève en enlevant l'herbe qu'il y avait sur ma veste, avant de partir.

Point de vue Harry :

Ses mots m'ont plus touché que je ne l'aurais cru, après tout, j'ai l'habitude, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir mal, un peu plus, à chaque fois. Il y a quelques temps, peu après la guerre, je me suis rendu à l'évidence : Draco, cet aristocrate prétentieux, ma Némésis depuis la première seconde où ses yeux gris ont croisés mes yeux émeraude, est aussi celui qui m'attire à un point ou ça devrait être interdit. Mais le fait qu'il ne puisse pas me supporter, alors que Voldemort n'est plus et que son père est emprisonné, me rend triste. J'ai toujours cru qu'il se forçait à me détester mais j'ai eu tord. Je retourne la mort dans l'âme vers mes amis, je m'asseoit à côté d'Hermione, qui ne me laisse même pas le temps de poser mon fessier sur le banc, qu'elle me parle déjà :

- Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Rien, rien, je ne me sens pas bien, c'est tout…

- Ça arrive fréquemment en ce moment, tu ne veux pas en parler ?

- Nan, pas maintenant… S'il te plaît…

Elle me regarde longuement, une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux chocolat, avant de se détourner vers Ron. Ce que j'aime chez elle, c'est qu'elle ne pose pas de questions inutiles ou embarrassante, elle attend qu'on vienne lui parler… Après une vingtaine de minutes, on se lève pour aller en cours de potion, cours que je déteste particulièrement… En arrivant, la première chose que je vois c'est le sourire plus que sadique de notre cher professeur Rogue. Après la guerre, il s'est mis en tête de rapprocher les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, il a eu beaucoup de mal, mais il ne s'est pas décourager, au contraire. Aujourd'hui on peux voir des petites amitiés qui commencent à se créées, c'est à cause de ça que j'ai cru que Draco m'appréciait, mais j'aurais du me douter qu'il faisait semblant auprès de son parrain, à vrai dire, ça ne m'étonnes pas plus que ça.

- Vous reprenez vos places de la dernière fois, je veux les mêmes groupes…

Il laisse sa phrase en suspend un instant, regardant avec satisfaction les binômes se former, il reprend la parole avec une petite lueur d'amusement et de sadisme aux fonds de ses yeux noirs :

- Zabini et Potter, vous semblez bien vous entendre, échanger donc de partenaire, Potter allez avec… Malfoy…

Je quitte Blaise à contre cœur pour me laisser tomber lourdement sur le tabouret aux côtés de Draco, il ne m'adresse même pas un regard et commence à préparer la potion… Et bien, l'heure ne risque pas de passer vite ! Je lui passe les ingrédients, pour participer un minimum, mais au bout d'une demi heure, le silence devient bien trop oppressant, alors je me retourne vers Blaise et Ron, qui semble s'entendre parfaitement. Blaise a au moins le mérite de ne pas avoir de préjugés et ne se prend pas la tête… Bon il est surtout connu pour avoir donné des orgasmes au trois quart de Poudlard avant le début de la guerre, mais ces rumeurs ont totalement disparues depuis un moment… C'est vrai qu'il est canon… J'aimais vraiment nos cours de potions ensembles, il est vraiment marrant, il est un peu comme Ron, je crois que c'est pour ça que je l'apprécie. Je commence à discuter joyeusement avec eux quand la voix froide et traînant de Malfoy claque sèchement :

- Potter, soit un peu utile au moins une fois dans ta misérable vie et retourne toi ! Crois moi, je suis loin d'être enchanté de t'avoir à mes côtés, mais je ne supporte pas quand on me laisse faire le boulot !

- Mais…

- Retourne toi !

Point de vue Draco :

Il se retourne vivement, les lèvres pincées, ses yeux émeraude sont maintenant habités d'une touche de rage et d'agacement, et je me surprends à penser que cet air lui va à merveille… Après tout, il faut être un idiot pour trouver Potter moche ! Je regrette de lui parler comme ça, mais je le fais pour me protéger de lui, je me suis forcé de le détesté, un peu plus chaque jour, au cours de ma scolarité. Mais, malgré moi, j'ai commencé à l'observer, j'essayais de me convaincre que c'était pour mieux le toucher, mais je me trompais. J'ai commencé à apprécier sa maladresse, son courage et sa modestie. Il est mon opposé mais aussi mon égal, On se complète, c'est pour cela que quand Voldemort est arrivé, à la fin de la guerre, fier et heureux, en criant que Harry était mort, mon cœur a cessé de battre un instant, un tout petit instant, mais cela a suffit pour que je sente quelque chose changer en moi, quelque chose le concernant, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'était, et je l'ignore encore au jour d'aujourd'hui. Mais je sais que lorsqu' Harry s'est dévoilé, bien vivant, j'ai sentit un soulagement se répandre dans tout mon être ! Je suis tiré de mes pensées par la cloche qui annonce la fin de la journée, mon voisin de table n'attend pas et part sans même m'adresser un regard… Je soupire en regardant la porte, je crois que je l'ai vraiment vexé sur ce coup là…

- Hey, grouille toi, on a dit à Théo qu'on traînerais pas !

- Blaise… Il ne va pas mourir, il a juste mal à la tête !

- Mais même !

Il me prend le poignet et m'entraîne à travers les couloirs de l'école jusqu'au cachot, ce mec a de la chance d'être mon meilleur ami, sinon je l'aurais déjà assassiné ! En rentrant dans notre chambre, je vois le regarde de Théodore s'illuminer quand il le pose sur Blaise, je décide alors de les laisser tout les deux, dans l'espoir qu'ils se déclarent enfin l'un à l'autre…, et décide d'aller faire un tour près du lac en attendant le dîner. Arriver devant, je remarque une silhouette bien connue, je m'approche doucement et, voyant qu'il ne réagit pas, je décide de faire ce que je fait le mieux :

- Alors Potter, tes soit disant amis ne sont pas avec toi ? Ils se sont enfin rendus compte que tu n'étais qu'un imbécile sans importance ?

Il tourne son regard remplit de larmes vers moi, je tente de refouler mon envie de le prendre dans mes bras, bizarrement, savoir que je suis la cause de ses larmes ne me rendent pas heureux, mais je ne bouge pas… Comme d'habitude, je me contente de le regarder.

- Arrête… S'il te plaît… Arrête !

Sa voix sonne à mes oreilles comme une supplication, et contrairement à ce que je pensais, je ne suis pas satisfait, au contraire. Je m'éloigne à pas rapide de lui pour ne pas faire quelque chose qui pourrait casser mon image d'insensible ! Je me décide d'en parler avec Théo et Blaise mais arrivé devant la porte je m'arrête, ils semblent en grande conversation et je ne veux pas les déranger :

- Tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi, je ne veux pas que tu souffres !

- Blaise…

Je souris doucement, ces deux là sont vraiment adorables, bien qu'ils ne soient pas ensembles pour le moment, cela ne saurait tarder.

- Bonjour les enfants, Aujourd'hui nous allons continuer notre étude… Je vais aller voir Monsieur Zabini car son aura semble particulièrement rayonnante ! Monsieur Malfoy, ne riez pas… Vous êtes le deuxième sur ma liste !

Elle regarde dans la boule de cristal qui est devant Blaise, elle jet un petit regard furtif à Théodore avant de dire avec une voix haut perchée :

- Il va vous arriver quelque chose de _bon _en cette fin de semaine !

Elle lui lance un sourire (pervers ?) Avant de se diriger vers moi, ses petits yeux globuleux scrute un instant ma sphère, seulement quelques instants, mais cela me paraît être des heures, mon estomac se tord, et je soupire presque de soulagement quand elle prend la parole :

- Vous vous posez des questions, votre âme sœur est dans cette pièce vous savez ? Vous ne faîtes qu'un, vous avez besoin de cette personne pour vivre, sans elle, vous perdez vos repères…

Je regarde douloureusement Pansy qui m'envoie un doux sourire en réponse, elle prend doucement ma main, tentant de me calmer… Comment cette prof de pacotille a-t-elle pu changer autant de chose en si peu de temps ?

**Je suis désolée s'il reste des fautes :/**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, dans le prochain chapitre je vais surement favorisé le couple Blaise Théo, si ça ne dérange pas :)**

**Voilà, à la prochaine :D**

**( encore merci pour vos commentaires, ils me motivent beaucoup *-*)**


End file.
